How They Got Together
by LookUpI'mThere
Summary: Hey. This is my first fan fic. I have only watched season 1 of BOP so some information maybe wrong but this is how I see Megan and Peter getting together. It's about a year into their relationship. I don't own this...yet.
1. Chapter 1

Peter unlocked the door to his flat and after locking it behind him he threw his keys onto the coffee table by the door. He walked into his kitchen and got another beer out the fridge and wandered more about the evening he just had with Megan. As he began to contemplate he pressed his phone to his surprise to find a voice mail.

"Hey Peter, it's Megan. You left your wallet at the bar so I'll give it to you tomorrow. Alright bye." He loved the sound of her voice.

He never thought he could get through to Megan the way he did tonight. He'd never seen her as a dancer or a pink haired teenager. He hadn't talked to her like that before but he hoped he'd have another chance like that again though. He enjoyed her company, he already knew that, but he'd never had the taste of enjoying her company like that before-without a dead body across the table. He picked up his mobile and looked at her contact where he realised he didn't actually have her home phone number only her mobile. It would have to do. It rang a couple of times before she picked up.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey Megan, it's Peter," he answered. "I am happy to come to your flat and get my wallet. Unless you're busy."

"It's a Friday evening, you know me," she replied in a joking tone. "I'm at 22C Portland House, Rose Brick Lane. It's like two minutes from the office."

"Handy," he replied. "I'll see you soon."

'Yes,' they thought together.

Megan looked at herself in the mirror; Peter would be here soon. She played with her hair and put on a tiny amount of lip gloss. She looked at her plain blue t-shirt and knee long shorts. She was about to go to bed when he called but who needs sleep.

Peter stood outside the door. He looked at the tulips-roses are just a bit too forward. He knocked on the door. Megan was surprised; she thought he'd have to buzz in from downstairs. She opened the door and smiled at him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," he replied. He handed her the flowers. "Just a little thank you for taking my wallet."

"It's been a while since someone gave me flowers. Come in," she invited him in.

He walked in while she hurried off to the kitchen. The hall had art on the wall but on the coffee table were photos in frames. He looked at the one of Lacey; she was beaming and wearing a birthday hat. He smiled before his eyes diverted to the picture behind of a young Megan with a man who he assumed to be her dad. She was wearing a pink dress while he was holding her in his arms while wearing a suit. Megan looked so sweet and a lot like her dad.

"Second wedding of my cousin," she told him from behind.

"Wasn't going to ask."

"Yeah but you wanted to," she said handing him a cold beer.

He walked into the living room. Her coffee table empty besides Neurology magazines. He felt her behind him as he cast judgement on her home.

"It's nice. Can I sit?" he asked.

"Sure."

As he did he let out a little moan.

"You alright?" She asked concerned.

He unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt before turning to look at her. He revealed his shoulder to her.

"Oh my god Peter," she said examining it further.  
>"It's fine, a war wound. I got shot at a robbery of a convenience store."<p>

She was about to run her fingers along it but she stopped herself to ask: "Can I?"

He nodded and she gently took off the bandage. It was bad, even by Megan's standard.

"Wait here," she instructed.

She got up and as she walked away he stole a look of her ass before his eyes travelled down her ludicrously long legs. She went to her bathroom and got bandages, cream and other things. She taped him back up. As she looked up for the first time after coming back from the bathroom he saw his opportunity. He leaned forward and his lips touched hers gently. Her lips were soft and tasted of cherry. She kissed him back before pulling away.

"Megan," he tried to stop her but she ran into what he assumed to be her bedroom.

When Megan got into the room she closed the door. She stood, back resting on the door. The man she had been mooning over for months had just kissed her and she was hiding in her bedroom. She heard the front door close. She wiped the remainder of Lacey's lip gloss off her lips before walking back into her hall. She walked to the kitchen where he'd left a card.

'I've fancied you forever but I fell in love with you tonight. Your colleague, your friend, your biggest fan Peter.'


	2. The Morning After

**Thanks for all your support and I'm so glad you're still reading. This is the second chapter so please enjoy **The Morning After. **Also I hate science and I spend my biology lessons doodling on my hands so if none of the science stuff makes any sense I apologise.**

Peter stood in the empty morgue. He peered at his watch. 7 42. He'd never been in the office this early before. He'd hoped to have seen Megan so they could talk about last night, before everyone else got there.

Megan stepped out of the lift in her usual attire. She spotted Peter pacing in the morgue. She walked through to him.

"Megan-," he began before she interrupted him with her lips.

It took him a moment to figure out what was going but when he did he kissed her back. He ran his hands down her back before placing them on her hips. She ran her hands through the golden locks on the back of his neck. He lifted her up onto a metal table by her slender thighs. Suddenly she felt a buzzing on her knee from Peter's pocket. She pulled away with a smile.

"I think that's you," she said.

He smiled and answered the phone.

"Peter," he answered. "Sure, I'll be right there." He turned back to her, she was now standing up and a lot more composed. "You'll be next," he warned.

With that her phone buzzed. "Dr. Hunt," she answered. "I'll be there in ten." She looked back at Peter. "Thank you for the card."

"Well I meant it," he replied.

"I know and I mean this. I fell in love with you June 2nd; the day Tom told Lacey about Kate and you listened to me blab on for two hours on the phone about how it would ruin our relationship before you intervened and told me I was over reacting. And you were right."

"I'm always right," he joked before pulling her close, by her dress, again.

They kissed each again before taking the lift, down to the car park, together.

"We probably shouldn't tell anyone about...this," she said.

"I agree," he replied. "But I also want a date with you in a restaurant."

"I'd love that," she said before giving him a peck on the cheek.

Megan pulled up behind Peter at the yellow and black crime scene tape. He jumped out of his car quickly while she sauntered up to the body in a casual fashion. She walked into the large house and followed the usual trail of detectives and medical teams.

"Farrah Marks, 15, discovered in her bed by her mother," Sam informed the pair as they looked over her. "She's too distraught to be questioned now. There are no signs of a boyfriend-"

"But she had one," Megan interrupted.

"How could you possibly know that?" Bud asked.

"In all the pictures in the house and her bedroom she isn't wearing a single piece of makeup but she has lip gloss and mascara on her chest of drawers. She has to have been wearing it for someone." Bud rolled his eyes in realisation. "Autopsy in an hour meanwhile you can interview the brother."

"We'll get right on it," Sam said as Peter followed Megan out of the luxurious house.

They drove their respective cars back to the morgue. They looked at each other over Peter's car.  
>"So seven o'clock this evening?" he asked. "I'll pick you up."<p>

"Cool."

Peter walked round his car to kiss her. He was still gentle but passionate. He held the back of her neck while her hands found their way to his hips. They pulled away but kept their eyes fixed on each others'. They both relaxed their shoulders and smiled. He took her hand.

"Come on," he said pulling her gently towards the lift.

They stood in the lift in silence. By the third floor Megan had pulled her hand out. Peter noticed but didn't try to get it back or take it personally. Megan sat down in her office as she waited for Farrah to be wheeled in.

"Hey," Ethan poked his head round the door. "I have a man with no cause of death. I've done a tox screen, checked his blood sugar even history hereditary diseases. Nothing."

"Check for cortisone," she advised.

"Okay."

She flicked mindlessly through emails while admiring Peter helping Curtis. Kate poked her head round the door.

"Megan, Farrah's here," Kate told her before going back to her office.

Megan suited up before standing over Farrah. She had brown hair so long it was falling off the edge of the table. Peter adjusted the light as she smiled to herself. She didn't bare look up in case she got distracted.

"Stab marks in the lower abdomen, pink nails but their chewed, marks of a ring on the right hand, taser marks behind the ear," Megan dictated for Peter.

She took her stomach content before taking a sample of her blood.

"Give these to Ethan or Curtis to be tested for everything standard," Megan handed the liquids to Peter. "Signs of drug use on the inside of her mouth as well as bulimia. But it's recent."

"A girl like this in a home like that does not look like a drug addict."

"No, nor does she look like a girl with friends who could get her drugs." She looked at Farrah and asked, "What were in to Farrah?"

"I'll tell Curtis to test for any drugs in her system," Peter said before walking out.

Megan watched him leave before looking down at Farrah. This was odd, it was all so odd.

Megan stood in the morgue waiting for someone to give her some news. Peter came back in.  
>"Got the results of her blood."<p>

As he handed her the results their hands met underneath the paper. Megan felt a tingle that usually meant her hands were about to go numb but they didn't. They smiled at each other before Ethan interrupted.

"Megan?"

"Yes Ethan?"

"No cortisone."

"Go back to basics check his diet."

Ethan walked back out and Megan turned back to a smiling Peter.

"Blood results," she distracted herself from the desire to rip off his shirt.

"Positive for cocaine but that's not the surprising thing, Farrah had enough cocaine in her system to kill her and it's obvious she didn't take it herself. If the time of death was 2 am another hour and she'd be dead anyway."

"What does that mean?"

"Either we have a killer who wanted to make sure she was dead or we have two killers."

Megan ran through paper work frantically but no matter how fast she went it never seemed to end. She knew she wasn't going to finish so she had to tell Peter. Just as this thought struck her he poked his head round the door.

"Hey," he said walking in slowly.

"Hi," she began. "I'm so sorry but I don't think I can finish this paper work in time for our date. I'm so sorry."

He thought for a moment, "Stay here. Give me ten."

Megan had no idea what he meant but it wasn't like she could leave. Peter cancelled the dinner reservation before reappearing with Chinese takeout.

"Office date?" he asked.

She just smiled an answer. He pulled her blinds down and switched the light on. He started to unpack the two brown bags.

"I don't know what your Chinese takeout order is so I got chicken, pork, ribs,  
>noodles and rice," Peter explained frantically.<p>

"It's wonderful," she assured him.

They ate dinner and talked, about Lacey and Peter's sisters, Victoria, Grace and Emily. They talked about high school and grandparents.

"You don't know how hard I'm fighting the urge to shove my tongue down your throat," Peter revealed in a moment of silence.

"Who says you have to fight it?"

Megan got up and walked round to where Peter was sitting. She leaned down and her lips covered his. His tongue was tentative at first but as this kiss continued he became braver. They pulled away after a little while through fear someone like Kate would walk in. They finished the paperwork together before going down to their cars in the car park. They held hands and just looked at each other.

"Do you want to come to mine?" Peter asked abruptly.

Megan was taken a back before nodding a yes. She got into the passenger side as he started the engine. Her car could stay here over night, she reasoned with herself. Peter parked in front of a skinny brick house. Megan followed him up to the top floor. He opened the door to his apartment.  
>"After you," he insisted.<p>

She walked in tentatively. He took her coat and hung it up on the coat rack at the end of the hall. She examined the arrangement of photos on the wall and on the table. There was one of Peter with a beer in his hand with a red head, she assumed it was his sister Vicky. There was one with him carrying a little girl in his arms as well as one of his other sister holding a baby.

"I'm holding Mary, my elder sister's daughter. The one with the baby is Emily holding her son Peter. She named him after me if you hadn't guessed," Peter explained.

"They're adorable," she replied.

She turned her head to look at him. She leaned in to kiss him before stopping an inch away to smell his cologne. He leaned the rest of the way. It started off sweetly but slowing became more intense. Her hands ran under the bottom of his shirt so she could feel his chest. He smiled and took her hand. He led her into his bedroom before closing the door.


	3. I Love You

**Thanks for all the support. This is the final chapter :(...but I promise you haven't heard the end of me. I hope you enjoy **I Love You.

Megan's eyes sprung open to a light filled bedroom. She rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the room. She tried to get up but she realised she had an arm round her. She looked over her shoulder to see Peter still sleeping. She smiled and relaxed back into his chest. He woke up soon after.

"Morning sleepy," she said.

He moved his arm so Megan could turn to look at him. They smiled at each other before leaning in gently for a sweet kiss.

"You got anywhere to be?" he asked.

"No," she answered.

He put his arm back round her and she sat closer. They began to talk as he ran a few strands of her red hair through his fingers.

"So yeah that's me," Megan finished.

"I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too," she replied.

"I think we better get up."

"Yeah, although it's been way too long since I've slept in on a Saturday morning," she added.  
>He got his dressing gown from the hook off the back of the door.<p>

"Do you want the first shower?" he asked as he tickled her toes.

She giggled. "Stop it," she insisted.

He pulled her down the bed towards him. She wrapped her hands around his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

As she pulled away she answered, "Yes I will have the first shower if you don't mind."

He explained the complicated shower to her. Megan's phone buzzed on the counter. Peter looked at it, it was Lacey. He answered it.

"Hey Lacey," he answered.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Peter, I work with your mum," he replied.

"Why do you have her phone?"

"She left it at work," he lied. "So what do you need?"

"Well I was supposed to go to my friend's house for a sleep over because my dad's out of town but she's got mono so I need to stay at my mum's," Lacey explained. "I already called her apartment but she didn't answer."

"She's probably just popped out. Where are you Lacey?"

"My friend Jean's house, it's in the suburbs. I would walk home but I don't know how to get there."

"Lacey, stay put. I'll find Megan and reconvene the message."

"Thanks Peter," Lacey replied.

"Bye Lacey."

They hung up.

"You answered my phone!" Megan exclaimed.

"You were in the shower. It was Lacey-" he tried to explain.

"It was Lacey! How dare you?" Megan scrambled for her clothes. "Did you tell her what we did last night? Or where I was?"

"Of course not," Peter replied, slightly insulted she thought he would do that. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving of course," she answered.

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"To where?"

"To Lacey." Megan looked up. "She's at her friend Jean's house. Her friend got mono and Todd's out of town. Now I'll ask you again do you want a lift?"

"No but can I borrow your car."

"Sure," he agreed grudgingly.

He tossed her the car keys.

"Megan wait," he tried to stop her as she picked up her phone and closed the door.

"Shit," he said to himself.

Peter looked at the silhouette of the paper man opposite. He lifted his gun, closed one eye and pulled the trigger. He fired three holes through the 2d head.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked after he pulled off his headphones.

"Blowing off steam on something I can't kill," he answered as he reloaded his gun.

"You're just like Megan."

"Am not," he retorted aggressively.

"When the world gets bad she runs to her bodies, you run to your guns."

After a moment of silence he said, "I'm mad at someone I don't want to be mad at."

"Spill. What did she do?"

"It's not what she did. It's what we did and what happened afterwards."

"What did you guys do?"

"We slept together alright," he yelled angrily. "Sorry. We had sex, she spent the night at mine and then I answered her phone."

"Why would you do something like that?"

"She was in the shower and it was Lacey. I was worried it was an emergency. She saw me, freaked out and then took my car to go and pick up Lacey."

"Think about Megan. She had no idea what you were telling Lacey. Megan is trying to rebuild her relationship with that girl and you may have been sabotaging it. It's Megan she over thinks everything."

Lacey waited for her mum on the steps on her friend's house like an orphan. When her mum did arrive she got straight into the passenger seat of the car.

"Who's car is this?" She asked as soon as she realised.

"A friend's," she answered vaguely.

"It's Peter's isn't it?"

"No...well...maybe...yeah."

"You spent the night with him didn't you?"

"How could you tell?"

"You smell like cologne, I'm sure you're wearing the same clothes as yesterday but most of all you'd never leave your phone anywhere you weren't. So what happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about this with my fourteen year old daughter."

"Mum I've done sex education nothing is ever as bad as that and I want to know."

"I don't know. There's always been a spark and it just happened."

"Then why do you look so sad?"

"Because he answered my mobile to you. He shouldn't have done that-"

"Mum, he didn't say anything to me. He's a really bad liar but he sounded sweet. So he answered your phone he was probably worried it was an emergency. Where were you?"

"In the shower."

"He was looking out for you." Lacey looked round the car. "He was a cop wasn't he?"

"How could you tell?"

"He has a gun in the glove and a steering wheel lock."

"I didn't notice."

"Because you're in another world mum."

Megan and Peter thought about what Lacey and Sam had said respectively. Megan took Lacey bowling while Sam took Peter to a bar.

"Call her," Sam insisted.

"Call him," Lacey insisted.

Megan and Peter looked at their mobiles. Megan's phone buzzed in Lacey's hand. They both looked at the screen. 'Peter Dunlop.' Megan grabbed and presses the green button.

"Hey," she answered.

"Hey. I want to talk to you," Peter said.

"Well I still have your car," she replied.

"Meet me outside Vinny's."

"Be there in ten. Bye."

"Bye."

They both hung up.

"What's Vinny's?"

"A bar where Peter and I hang out with some work friends."

"Can I come?" Lacey asked with hoping eyes.

"Sure," she agreed. "But you have to stay in the car or at least round the corner."

"Of course."

Megan drove Peter's car tentatively to the round next to Vinny's. She parked before taking a deep breath. Lacey grabbed her hand.

"It'll be fine."

Peter's eyes were fixated on the window looking out onto the pavement outside. He saw Megan walk up slowly.

"Go for it," Sam whispered.

Peter got off the bar stool. He joined her in the September evening air.

"Hey," he said to attract her attention.

She twirled round on her heels. "Hey," she replied. "I'm sorry for freaking out."

"Hey I'm sorry for answering your phone. I shouldn't have."

"No you were looking out for me."

"No I was being too nosy too quickly. Truth is Megan I want to be a part of your life and I took that too far this morning."

She wrapped her arms round his neck. "I love you."

She pulled him in and her lips over took his. Lacey poked her head round the corner while Sam watched closely from the window. They both smiled at the sight.

"I love you too," he replied when they pulled her away.

They wrapped their arms round each other and Peter twirled Megan off the floor. She felt weightless but grounded. She felt empty but full. She felt loved.


End file.
